The Magic of Cake - Drabble
by Pineapple Fairy Queen
Summary: A drabble challenge my friend helped me with. Light liked L, but L didn't like him back. Drama, right? But light finds the perfect solution to all his problems! with a little help, of course. Warning, LightXL, BoyXBoy, shounenai, Boys love, whatever you wanna call it. Don't like Don't read.


**Heya guys! I found this nice little writing challenge online, and thought I'd try it with a friend of mine, and this is what came out of it..enjoy!**

* * *

Light was pacing around the room, thinking about what he should do. L had clearly stated that he liked him as nothing more than a friend. It hurt.

"He will be mine.." Light murmured to himself, as there was nobody else to hear him anyway.

He decided to get out of the house for a while. Maybe fresh air would help him think. But first, get dressed. He grabbed some clothes and took a shower, got dressed, combed his hair and went outside. He decided to go to the mall, as Ryuuk had been bothering him about new apples for a while now. It wasn't that long a walk, and it would probably help him think.

"Meow!" Out of nowhere, which was really just a tree, a cat jumped and landed gracefully on Light's head.

"Well isn't that great, a free hat.." Light scowled as the cat layed down on his head, but knowing trying to get him off would be futile, he just continued walking. The cat would leave him alone eventually. Right?

After some hours of walking around, the cat had gotten off his head and was now just following him. He'd walked past a lot of shops, but nothing in particular caught his attention. Then, he saw a small sweets shop, not too far away. Sweets...L loved sweets. Maybe that could help him. He cautiously entered the shop, the cat already hurrying in before him, and sitting down in front of the different cakes. In front of one cake in particular. A soft pink Strawberry Shortcake with a small teddy bear next to it.

"Can I help you with anything?" A high, almost childlike voice rang through the shop. Light looked up to see it had come from a girl, no older than 15. She probably worked in the shop.

Before Light could think it through, he already answered. "Can I have the Strawberry Shortcake?"

"Sure, I'll get it for you!" The girl opened the glass case, got the cake and the teddy bear out, put them both in a box and handed it to Light. "Have a nice day!" Light said a quick bye and got ready to leave when he realized he hadn't paid yet.

"Wait!" he turned around to look back at the counter, but the girl had already left. "Oh well" he sighed to himself.

After some time of walking, the cat for some reason still following him, he arrived at the hotel he knew L was staying, got to the room and knocked on the door. He got no reply.

"Ryuzaki?" he cautiously asked. Still no reply. "L?" he got the spare key L had given him and opened the door. Nobody was there. "Strange.." He decided to sit down on the couch and waited.

10 minutes...

30 minutes...

an hour...

2 hours had passed before L finally came back.

"Oh, hello Light. I didn't know you were here. I would've stayed if I had known." L sat down on the chair by the table and finally noticed the box. "What's that?"

"It's a gift for you." Light said plainly, trying to keep a straight face. L thanked him and opened the box, to find only the teddy bear and some cake crumbs.

Stares.

"The cat ate it." Light said, pointing at the cat that followed him the whole way, and seemed to really like the cake. Light looked down at the floor hoping L would believe such a ridiculous thing.

"Light?" Light looked up again to see L almost right in his face. His face got warm, and he knew it was slightly red. "I'm really just a liar." L told him, before he suddenly pressed his lips to Light's.

After a few seconds the kiss finally broke, and it got silent for a while. "That was certainly unexpected.." Light murmured slightly, breaking the silence.

"You ate the cake, didn't you?" L accused him. "I can taste it."

"Damn, and here I was hoping I could actually get away with it."

* * *

**Done! You know you love it :P**

**Faves and reviews are always appreciated!**

**Love y'all!**


End file.
